oot_speedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Dungeons
This category aims to complete every dungeon and kill Ganon as quickly as posslble. Timing begins on file select and ends when the final blow is delivered to Ganon . For the purposes of this category a "dungeon" is defined as any area containing a Blue Warp, so "mini-dungeons" such as Ice Cavern , Ganondorf's Trials , Gerudo Training Ground , and Bottom of the Well. Also no glitches are banned from this category, everything is permitted. This category is often contrasted against MST as both of these categories seemingly only aim to complete the dungeons and then the game. However, the requirement of MST to do the Trails as well as its ban of RBA make these categories very different. All Dungeons, allong with 100%, are widely regarded as the most difficult categories to run: All Dungeons for its harsh punishment of failure and density of tricks, and 100% for its length, large requirement of tricks, and requirement of near perfect movement. As such if you are a beginner do not take this category lightly. Expect to fail a lot. There are two main routes for All Dungeons, one for 1.2 (VC) and one for 1.0 (N64). They differ massively in both routing and time, with the 1.0 route being about 2 minutes faster as of the current world records. What makes these routes unique are the version specific glitches they rely on, with 1.0 relying on Early Eyeball Frog and 1.2 relying on Adult Link's ability to use a Stick on B. 1.2 (VC) Route This route takes advantage of VC's unique ability to allow Adult Link to wield a Stick on B to go back in time and BA the Hammer onto B. This allows us to skip the entirety of the Fire Temple aside from the Boss Key and Volvagia. This description of the route assumes at least an intermediate level of skill, and as such some tricks will be taken for granted as known. Details will be provided still, but not to the degree for a more beginner friendly route. This route will lay out equips, but these are only a suggestion outside of those required for RBA. Feel free to use whatever equips you want, but NEVER equip over the bombs that are already placed on c-down when you go adult, and NEVER equip the bottle that will be on the bomb slot in the inventory. Both of these actions are unrectifiable without reverting to an earlier save point. '''-Intro' Take this time to mentally prepare yourself for what's to come. It won't be easy, but it'll certainly be entertaining. '-Stick and Aqua Escape' Backflip off Link's balcony, aiming for the stepping stones. Get a Blue Rupee from the stones and enter the shop gathering the hidden one and purchasing a stick. Make your way to the Lost Woods and perform your favorite Aqua Escape, including Navi Dive. '-Swimming, Bottle, Adult' Take a swim down Zora's River idly colecting the rupees in the water as you go. You should have at least 25 by the time you leave. WESS to Kakariko Village and collect the chickens for the bottle. Leave, make your way to the castle, and Door of Time Skip swordless. Take the Master Sword to become adult in record time. After you regain control, equip the empty bottle to c-right and savewarp. '-Egg and a Shield''' Head back to Kakariko . Get the bugs under the rock next to the House of Skulltula, talk to Anju to get the Pocket Egg, and then head to the Graveyard for a shield. Savewarp, setting the Pocket Egg to c-left and equipping the shield. Once again leave the Temple of Time and this time head to Ganon's Castle. We're only here to watch the intro cutscene, so once it's over, leave and make your way to Hyrule Field. You may notice it's night, that's why we went to Ganon's Castle. '''-RBA' At this point we need to do some RBA, specifically for a second bottle and 29 Chus. Head over to the entrance of Kakariko. There's a pillar holding up a piece of land. If you run under this arch a regular Poe should spawn. Sometimes a Big Poe will spawn, but we need a regular, purple Poe. Once you get one to spawn, kill it, then use your favorite method of getting a Bottle on B using the quickdraw into water method, making sure you have an empty bottle on c-right when you pick up the bugs. This will RBA the empty bottle on c-right with bugs, giving you a bottle of bugs in the third bottle slot. We'll need those later. Now you should have an empty bottle on c-right and bugs on B. Go catch the Poe we just killed in the bottle. With Poe on c-right, drop and catch the bugs on B. This augment your Chu count to be 24 on drop and 29 on catch. Once you've caught the bugs with poe on c-right we're done with the poe, you can drink it. Now just wait for daybreak and the egg to hatch at which point you'll enter Kakariko. '-Cojiro, more RBA, Hookshot, and Hoverboots' Wake Talon with the Pocket Cucco then go show the happy Cucco to Anju to receieve Cojrio. At this point, we need to do some more RBA, so maneuvre the fake bombs to c-right. If you've been using the aforementioned equips you can do this by moving the Pocket Cucco or Cojiro to c-right then c-down. Drop bugs with bombs on c-right. This will place a bottle over the bomb slot in our inventory, which will allow us to receive bomb drops from pots and grass. With the bugs still on the ground, pause again and move Cojiro to c-right. Again following the aforementioned equips this can done by moving Cojiro from c-left to c-right. Catch bugs with Cojiro on c-right, giving us a 40 bomb bag in the bomb bag equipment slot and a 20 bomb bag in the quiver equipment slot, which will act as a 30 arrow quiver. At this point, RBA will no longer be required, so feel free to move your equips as you see fit, remembering to not equip over bombs. Head into the Graveyard and get yourself a Hookshot from Dampe as well as 5 bombs and 20 rupees from the pots on the left (as you enter). Once you receive the hookshot, equip it over Cojiro, so that you have bombs, bottle, and hookshot equipped, also reequip your sword. At this point we should have 5 bombs and somewhere around 50 rupees. We'll need 50 before entering Dodongo's Cavern, so be sure that's taken care of. Perform Shadow Early using a bomb and make your way into the Shadow Temple to retrieve the Hoverboots. Shadow Early with a bomb can be done by getting the same angle as with a chu, bonking into the corner, shield dropping the bomb, neutral roll and backflip, then neutral roll with shield mashing A to grab the bush with the same timing as a 2 bomb super slide. But use whatever setup you see fit. On the way to getting Hoverboots, grab Deku Nuts from the pot. Once Hoverboots are in your possession, savewarp out of Shadow and make your way to Death Mountain Trail. '-Bolero Cutscene Skip' Once in Death Mountain Trail, make your way up to the top, to the entrance of Death Mountain Crater. If everything's gone well, we'll have 4 or more bombs, but 2 is the minimum. If you have 4 you can try some hesses and superslides to speed up the journey, but be sure you leave yourself a bomb to blow up the boulder blocking the path to the top plus one more. Also try not to take damage. You can do the Bolero Cutscene Skip 2 and a half hearts, but it's close, so best to have all the time possible. Once inside the Crater, head to the right and blow up the rock blocking the grotto. Grab the fish in our empty bottle and open the chest for 20 bombs. Leave, megasidehop down to the area around the Bolero Warp Pad, pausing to equip Cojiro over fish in the mean time. Use Cojrio to damage buffer down to half a heart and skip the Bolero Cutscene. This cutscene skip is optional, but it saves considerable time. Save/don't save and continue. '-Dodongo's Cavern and the First Wrong Warp' Leave the Crater and make your way down to Dodongo's Cavern. You can do this by walking back, or supersliding out of bounds using Biggoron's "getting up" cutscene. Either way, either DC, blow up the wall, equip fish over Cojiro, hoverboots, and savewarp. We have to savewarp here to clear the panning cutscene that introduces Dodongo's Cavern since that cutscene will softlock the game if we try to wrong warp with it stored. Hoverboots over to the Deku salesman and buy a deku shield. This is why we needed the 50 rupees. Make your way into the middle, get ISG off the Beamos, and bomb hover into the mouth of the big skull. Once inside, clip into the door, opening it from the inside, into the back room. Glitch the switch, either with Navi or Ocarina Items, kill King Dodongo, and Wrong Warp to Gerudo Training Ground. '-Getting Mirror Shield' Once inside Gerudo Training Ground, make your wait straight to the center entrance and weirdshot under the gate to get chus from the small chest. You should have 34 Chus. Equip Hoverboots and savewarp out. Leave, get caught, skip the gate, and enter the Wasteland. Travel through the wasteland by any means, and make your way to the front of Spirit Temple. Here you can choose to watch the Requiem of Spirit cutscene to save inside the temple for safety since this part is unforgiving of failure, but this costs at least a minute and a half. Do Spirit Hover with 9 Chus, and superslide over to the Mirror Shield. At this point, you have a choice. We never got Zelda's Lullaby, so obtaining the boss key is impossible, therefore we must do a boss key skip. Which one you do is your preference. Which you decide will determine an equip here. If your boss key skip uses chus, keep those equipped along with equipping Kokiri Boots and Mirror Shield. Otherwise, equip fish over chus along with the boots and shield. '-Spirit' Go in, backstab the Iron Knuckle, and make your way to the armos room. Farm bombs until you have at least 15. Make your way through the Spirit Temple as usual, performing your boss key skip of choice. If you plan on doing Spirit Cutscene Skip, plan your health accordingly, factoring in whether Nabooru Cutscene Skip is a thing you want to do. After spirit is over, be sure you have at least 2 hearts, and OI the fish to play Bolero. '-Minuet and a Cutscene Clear' Enter Goron City through Darunia's Room from the Crater and hookshot up into the Lost woods, using a chu to blow the rocks. Take damage down to a half heart in preparation for Minuet Cutscene Skip using chus. Once Minuet is acquired, leave the Sacred Forest Meadow, and exit the Lost Woods back to Kokiri Forest. We need to enter the Deku Tree to clear it's intro cutscene in preparation for a wrong warp later, but we've never opened Deku Tree's mouth. So we'll have to go up and around the trigger for that area to load, so that we can walk into the loading zone through the unloaded tree. There are a couple of ways to do this: you can either hover superslide up to the top off the fence, or you can megajump off the house of twins. Either method is acceptable, however the superslide is substantially faster. Once inside the Deku Tree, reequipt Kokiri Boots, take damage down to either a full heart or half heart, depending on how you want to get ISG during the Phantom Ganon fight, and get at least 2 sticks. Once all that's done, play Minuet and enter Forest Temple. '-Forest and Water''' Forest is one of the fastest temples in this category, along with Water, and we're going to do them back to back. Once inside Forest just run into the main room, watch the Poe cutscene, and do the clip to fall into the boss room loading zone. Kill Phantom Ganon with ISG. If you took damage only down to a half heart, get ISG off a bomb, and take damage off it, so that you're at 1/2 heart. Skip the Forest Medallion Cutscene then make your way back to Lost Woods. If you have at least 6 bombs you can superslide or Hess back through Mido, but it's not much slower to exit to Kokiri and come back to the room where we Aqua Escape. Adult Aqua Escape to Zora's Rivier. You can either use hoverboots or megasidehop to get around the waterfall, again we don't have Zelda's Lullaby so some waterfall skip is required, and enter Zora's Domain. Clip behind the ladder, and jumpslash under the ice to get to Lake Hylia. Again if your bomb count is substantial, more than 5, you can ledge cilp right here and swim into Lake Hylia, which is a little faster than the House clip. Either way, farm bombs if you want, we only need 4 more (assuming no mistakes) until we get more, and get into Water Temple. Get across to the door to Morpha using whatever method you want, and perform the Water Boss key Skip with chus. Once Morpha has finished spawning, equip Fish over Chus and kill Morpha. Set up for the Water Cutscene Skip, during which equip bugs over hookshot. Once that's complete get bugs on B with fish on c-right using whatever method you're comfortable with. Put hookshot over the empty bottle, and savewarp. '''-Becoming Child' Once back in the Temple of Time, you'll notice there's a stick on the B button. This is what we're on VC for as this isn't possible on N64, or at least when you attempt to wield the stick the game will crash. Anyway, perform the Perlude Cutscene Skip and Adult Door of Time Skip with a stick, and get fish on B. Pause, equip Kokiri Boots, fish on c-right, and hookshot, then put the master sword back. Once you regain control, equip nuts and chus along with the stick, and the deku shield, and savewarp. '-Jabu and an Adventure' Aqua Escape again and get behind the waterfall using a chu megaflip or megasidehop. Once inside Zora's Domain, grab a stick from the pots near the shop and clip out of bounds to skip King Zora. Clip into Jabu, hit the switch wth a chu, and meet Ruto. Carry Ruto back up and make your way to the Boomerang room, being sure to store a stick swing or Kokiri Jumpslash along the way. 'In the course of the remaining time as child, DO NOT let your Deku Nut count drop below 17. We need precisely 17 nuts when we return to adult.' Kill the Stingers and claim your Boomerang. Head back to the elevator room, megaflip to the far door, and perform the switch trick. Pause for this trick, since we need to pause to equip fish over stick and boomerang over chus, anyway (or the other way around, just be sure to keep nuts equipped). Hit the switch and go kill Barinade. Grab the Heart Container, we'll need this for Fire Temple, and step into the blue warp. Once the Cutscene is complete, swim over to the log so we can drop the fish without it getting away. Ocarina Items and play Prelude. Be sure Fish is on c-right, this is important, and that you have exactly 17 nuts. If that's in order, DoT skip again and grab the Master Sword. '-Volvagia' You should have Hammer on B, that's why we needed bottle on B as adult, fish on c-right as child, and exactly 17 nuts. If all is well, Ocarina Items with the fish and play Bolero. Jump down into the Fire Temple, making sure not to take damage from the fall, head to the door on the left, and Weirdshot to the Boss Key Chest. Get the Boss Key and OI the fish again to play Bolero. DO NOT savewarp here, it will remove Hammer from B which we need. Re-enter Fire Temple, again being sure not to take fall damage. You have the option of performing Time Stop to skip the Darunia Cutscene in the next room using Cojiro, but it's reletively difficult and doesn't save that much time. Either way, enter Darunia's Room and equip hover boots. Go to the right and grab some bombs and a fairy if you wish, again not necessary. Head into the Volvagia fight with Kokiri Boots on, and having equipped Chus and Nuts (remember not to equip over bombs). Use 9 chus to kill Volvagia. Grab the Heart Container, we'll need this for later. Equip sword, hookshot, and fish, then Ocarina Items to play Minuet. '-Deku and Shadow' Once you've teleported, equip Cojiro over fish and head to the creepy guy in the Lost Woods. Trade Cojiro for the Odd Mushroom. Make your way back into the Deku Tree as before, and perform the scrubs skip : At some point equip Kokiri Boots, Nuts, and Fish, again remembering not to equip over bombs. Kill Gohma, optionally taking damage, although critical health makes the following wrong warp more difficult, skip the heart container, and pause dupe over the Odd Mushroom, equipping hookshot over nuts in the process. Do the Deku to Bongo wrong warp, kill Bongo, and skip the Shadow Medallion Cutscene. You should end up back at the entrance to Deku tree. Grab enough hearts to get to full health, and play the Bolero. '-1080 to Victory''' Jump back into the Fire Temple and head back into Volvagia's room. Perform the Tunicless 1080 to warp to the Collapse sequence. Die to restore your HP and be taken to the Ganondorf Death Cutscene. Adult Void Warp, make your way through the remainder of the Collapse, and slay Ganon. Finito! CONSTRUCTION